It may be desirable to machine a surface of a part to achieve a desired surface dimension or characteristic. For example, it may be desirable to machine two circumferential surfaces (or portions thereof) that are longitudinally-spaced from one another and that define a common axis extending between the centers of the two surfaces. One example of a situation in which this may be applicable, is the cylinder block of an internal combustion engine. It that example, it may be desirable to machine longitudinally-spaced surfaces that receive bearings on which the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine rotates. In particular, one side of such surfaces may be defined by spaced housings in the cylinder block of the engine, and the opposite side of the surfaces may be defined by bearing caps that are affixed to the engine block opposite the spaced housings. Because the cylinder block and the bearing caps define the surfaces, it may be preferred to machine the surfaces with the bearing caps assembled to the cylinder block. Further, in order to avoid development of unnecessary stresses on the crankshaft in an assembled engine during operation, it may be desirable to machine the surfaces in such a manner that the resulting, freshly-machined surfaces are axially-aligned with the surfaces prior to machining, and further, that they are axially-aligned with one another after machining. As a result, it may be desirable to have a boring machine that facilitates boring spaced circumferential surfaces in an aligned manner.
In order to machine the longitudinally-spaced surfaces such that they are axially-aligned after machining, it may be necessary to align the axis defined by the pre-machined surfaces with the axis along which a cutting tool of the boring machine translates. Although various systems and methods have been developed for achieving this alignment, those conventional systems and methods often involve tedious and/or repeated manual adjustments, which may significantly increase the amount of time required to perform the machining process with satisfactory results. Further, some machining processes may involve more than a single machining pass, and some conventional systems and methods may require re-alignment between machining passes, thereby further increasing the amount of time required for machining. Additionally, it may sometimes be desirable to perform the same or similar machining on a number of the same or similar parts. Unfortunately, some conventional systems and methods require re-alignment following the machining of a first part prior to the machining of a second part of the same or similar structure.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide a machine and/or related methods for boring axially-aligned surfaces that reduces the amount of time involved with aligning the axis defined by the pre-machined surfaces with the axis along which a cutting tool of the machine translates. Further, it may be desirable to provide a machine and/or related methods for boring axially-aligned surfaces that permits multiple machining passes of a part without re-alignment. In addition, it may be desirable to provide a machine and/or related methods for boring axially-aligned surfaces that permits machining of more than one of like or similar parts without re-alignment or without significant re-alignment.